Dreyfus Takasu
|status = Active |marital status = |relatives = |alignment = |magic = Blood Devil Slayer Magic Blood Magic Blood-Make |unusual features = |partner = |guild mark = Back |base of operations = Fiore |weapons = Triple-Bladed Scythe |english voice = |japanese voice = |previous affiliation = |team = The Five Spectres Of Perdition}} ' Dreyfus Takasu' (ドレファス・高須 Takasu, Dreyfus): was once known as an exceptional member of the religious organization known as the , having been raised by them and eventually serving them as a part of the . His talents for close quarter combat and magnificent usage of Blood Magic, Blood-Make and most notably; Blood Devil Slayer Magic which granted him the epithet as the Sanguine Saint" (楽観的なサン Rakukantekina san), which mirrored both his strong faith and abilities. Despite the fact that he was using magic that was labelled as forbidden by the magic council, the curch pardoned this with the motive and belief that Dreyfus would not be tempted to the darkness that often befell those who utilized this magic. The years serving as a legionnair has taught Dreyfus much in the arts of combat aswell as how to act and manage situations while representing the church and their best interests. This has made him into a phenomenal fighter even without his magic, using his Triple-Bladed Scythe, he's able to fight toe-to-toe with several opponents at once or perform similar feats with hand-to-hand combat. But the extended usage of this magic eventually started to lead him astray, causing him to doubt the beliefs of the church and cause more harm than good to those around him. His actions eventually reached a boiling point that resulted in the death of several innocents and his own comrades by using their blood to fuel his own strength and win a battle. The priests had grown afraid of him and tried to lock him up, but Dreyfus retaliated by killing many of the organization and then leaving in search of a new faith. This lead him being labelled as a "Heathen" (異教徒 Ikyōto), which brought him attention from Akuma Horō, a man who was using his dark magic for the sake of his own goals, inspired by the man who showed similar darkness has himself, Dreyfus joined the man and his dark guild; Diablo to attain a new meaning. Now he stands as a one of their most powerful members, where he represents the strong faith and determination that The Five Spectres of Perdition displays in battle. Thus he has grown into a fiercely loyal member to the guild and their master, he acts in their name and makes sure that nothing will tarnish it. Appearance A man of war, faith, determination and loyalty, Dreyfus represents the traits which that of his guild embodies the most. He once carried an atmosphere that gave out a feeling of hope and williness to serve, but these days he envelops a more threatening composure, one of which would force others to serve and with little tolerance for failure. Thus it would come as no suprise that his appearance would reflect his dedication his a similiar fashion. He sports a long, black cloak with red clouds, a red interior, and a chin-high collar, which he keeps slightly opened, revealing that he doesn't wear a shirt underneath. This is his way of signifying that any man is bare in the eyes of a higher power, that they're still but flesh and blood, still mortal, still fragile. Each color of his cloak represents something aswell, the black to signify that he's a dark mage and that he's capable of performing evil and the red being that of his magic, his blood and his loyalty to his guild. Lastly being the red clouds, this being the least obvious one but one might notice that they're five of them, which is suppose to represent the Five Spectres Of Perdition, the most powerful members of the guild itself. Dreyfus is a man of average height, standing a length of five feet and eight inches and with no distinctive features that would seperate him from that of any other Dark Mage. He has medium-length grey hair that is slicked back and a peculiar set of purple eyes. One would also be able to clearly see that a part of his left ear has been cut, leaving a noticeable crack but besides that, there are no significant scars revealed. Further down, loosley strapped around his neck is a forehead protector to obviously give some protection to both himself and an amulet. He can be seen wearing this amulet from time to time with the shape of a triangular pattern, representing one of the most foul spells that he's capable of performing. Dreyfus also wears a ring on his left index finger, which bears the symbol of the Diablo Guild. He can also notably be seen having either a dark green or dark purple nail polish. Beneath his red and black cloak, he wears grey pants with a white sash strapped around his waist and a pair of black sandals. Something that can also always be seen with him is his weapon, a triple bladed scythe from which a long metal cable, wound around two spools on Dreyfus left hip. Due to his abilities as a Devil Slayer Mage, Dreyfus is able to change his appearance when he starts utilizing his magic. When initiated, his skin starts to turn black with white markings appearing along with it, soon revealing something that bares a resemblance to that of a skeleton. For anyone who's familiar with Devil Slayer Magic, this is a clear sign that not only will Dreyfus start utilizing his magic for real as he most likely deems his opponent to be strong enough but also how well versed Dreyfus is in using it. There have been examples of other Devil Slayers that when their magic is released, shows similiar features of black pigmentation spreading across their body, some seeing this as a way to show for how long they've been using this magic and how dark their souls have grown because of it. Though this has never been confirmed, but if this were to be the case then Dreyfus has indeed grown more into a demon than that of a human, undoubtly welcoming its powers with open arms. Personality Having lived a life dedicated to his faith and those whom served it, Dreyfus was once considered to be that of a saint-like person, a man who helped out where he could and stood up for the better of everyone. He held patience for others and held great pride being part of the church. But his days as such a person has passed and he has grown far from what he once was. Now he's man of his demand, he'll act for the good of his master and guild but will do so in a strict and even ruthless manner should it be necessary. He's not afraid to make an example out of those who would tarnish the strength and reputation of the guild, some of his fellow guild members thereby fears him as he can easily be enraged should they not follow orders or act for anything other than the guild. But it doesn't change the fact that he's one of the strongest members of the guild and has grown to be respected by those who shares his determination for the guild itself. Dreyfus spent many years as a legionnair, he was more often than not the commander for several missions despite his young age at the time. This has shown to be very beneficial as he's part of the Five Spectres Of Perdition, being able to command over a unit is necessary in order to fill the role on all parts. Once he was keen on showing mercy upon his opponents, but with time he grew more ruthless towards them and in present times he'll show no remorse, regret or hesitation about killing them. A trait shared with many of the members of his guild, but while some of them may favor torture and other vile methods, Dreyfus doesn't like to keep people waiting and as such, will execute his enemies quickly, which in of itself can be considered his last remaining signs of any mercy. Since his excommunication from the Zentopia Curch, Dreyfus spends all of his time and energy towards fulfilling the demands and goals set by Diablo. This trait of an endless wish to follow the guild is the result from spending his entire life as a follower, always acting on his interest, which had been developed to be the interest of those he believed in, truly a frightful extend from which once good intention strived from. His relationship with the guild members varies somewhat depending on their status within the guild itself. This is clearly shown through his extreme loyalty to the guild master and willingness to follow his every command on a whim and while he shows respect for the other members of Five Spectres Of Perdition, he does not hold back when expressing his displeasure towards those who'd act or motivate their actions out of others interests than that of the guilds. Despite this, he still holds them in high regard as their strength has proven themselves worthy in the eyes of their Guild Master. To the rest of the members of the guild, he treats them in a similiar manner as the Spectres, the more dedication they show to their cause, the greater his respect for them will be. But can also result in a much greater anger should they show promise, only to defy the orders and conditions set to them by those with a higher status. History - Equipment Triple-Bladed Scythe (三刃の大鎌 Sanjin no Ōgama): Dreyus possess a most unusual type of weapon, a triple bladed scythe. Crafted under the supervision of the church, it's made from some of the strongest metal avaliable in all of Earth Land, all in order to achieve the perfect weapon for a man of strong faith. He has mastered his type of fighting style using this weapon as it's unique in that can be both used for close quarter combat, aswell as from afar. Due to its rarity, most people doesn't know how to approach and handle its fighting pattern, giving Dreyfus a significant advantage for a good period of the early stages of a battle while the opponent needs to adjust to it. The three blades get smaller from top to bottom, giving the scythe a larger range, despite decreasing its lethality. The scythe is attached to a long metal cable, wound around two spools on Dreyfus left hip. This cable is strong enough to block minor projectiles and allows Dreyfus to further increase the scythe's range by swinging it through the air. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Ways of Combat Master Weapon Specialist: - Physical Prowess Monstrous Strength: '- '''Enchaned Speed: '- '''Enhanced Reflexes: - Immense Durability Immense Endurance: '''- '''High Pain Tolerance: - Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: '''- Magic Blood Devil Slayer Magic '''Blood Devil Slayer Magic (血の滅悪魔法 Chi no Metsuaku Mahō): is a type of Caster, Lost Magic, and finally, a subsection of the Slayer Magic that allows the user to utilize the element of blood to slay Demons. As the name indicates, this type of Devil Slayer Magic allows Dreyfus to produce and manipulate the element of blood for various purposes. The most notably reasons being to slay demons, yet due to the high population of mages compared to demons, it's most often more likely that it'll be used to fight other mages. It's considered to be one of the most resourceful of all the Devil Slayers Magic as it grants the user the power to manipulate blood, whether it's from oneself, others or free-flowing, making the user able to gain access to it at almost any given time. Similiar to other slayers, Dreyfus is able to consume and harness external sources of blood, including that made from lesser magic in order to replenish their strength and enhance their power. This is also grants him immunity towards other blood mages attempts of controlling his body and high resistance to the element of blood overall, even conventional blood poisoning. It also allows him to quickly close minor wounds and even actively suppress the pain and blood loss from greater wounds. In order to gain the powers of a devil slayer, the user must have either magic "modified" by one of the Books of Zeref, which contain notes on how to obtain Magic Barrier Particles, very similar to that of a Dragon teaching a human Dragon Slayer Magic. Or they're able to inherit the magic from a previous user to the another. In the case of Dreyfus, this type of Devil Slayer Magic was inherited from one user to another in the form a tattoo. Unlike most of these types of tattoos, this one is in the shape of a full body tattoo that can be activated freely in order to utilize the magic. Once this magic is obtained and released, it will most often appear as black pigmentation across the body, which appears to gradually change their physiology to become progressively more alike a Demon, thus granting them resistance to other Curses to a significant effect. This is no different for Dreyfus as when activated, his skin starts to turn black with white markings appearing along with it, soon revealing something that bares a resemblance to that of a skeleton. Blood Devil Slayer Magic is doubtlessly one of the most dangerous types of devil slayer magic and magic overall, not only to those who's fighting against a wielder of such magic but to the wielder themselves. With the ability to control blood itself, this magic provides wide range of possibilities that ranges from enhancing their own strength and speed via increasing the blood flow to their muscles, providing more oxygen and nutrient transferral, causing similiar effects of that of an adrenaline rush, making their bodies able to reach the very limits of what their bodies can perform. The user is also capable of using the blood to unleash attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, form tools and weapons by crystallizing the blood. With enough blood they're also able to create complete copies of themselves or others if provided with their blood, though they're limited creations, their purpose differs. But the fact that this magic is not only a type of devil slayer magic, which in of itself is known for corrupting their wielders and slowly turn them darker, but that's also a higher form of blood magic. A rare type of magic that has been labelled as forbidden with very few remaining practitioners alive, its powers is easily becoming addicting but at the cost of the users mind and soul. Stated to cause the caster to lose their five senses one-by-one after an extended period of utilization. This isn't the case for blood devil slayers to their high resistance towards blood, making them capable of using it without these types of side-effects, but it will instead cause the darkening of their hearts at a much greater acceleration. Their lust for bloodshed and the lose of sanity makes the users more demon than human when the magic is in use, and with time, they'll lose their voice of reason, turning them into nothing but beasts in search for blood. Spells Blood Devil's Rage (血魔の激昂 Chima no Gekikō): - Relationships - Quotes - Trivia *Dreyfus's appearance is based off Hidan from the anime and manga; Naruto Shippuden. Category:Nearó Unlimited Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Devil Slayer Category:Devil Slayers Category:Caster Mage Category:Holder Mage Category:Diablo Guild Category:Blood Magic User